Heavy Pistols
Heavy pistols are one of the primary weapons in the Mass Effect universe. Heavy pistols have supplanted the pistol class of weapons seen in the first game, making their introduction in Mass Effect 2. Mass Effect 2 Heavy pistols are a class of semi-automatic weapons, which have a fairly low rate of fire and limited ammunition, but do relatively high damage per shot. They are an invaluable backup weapon, effective against armor and highly accurate at mid-long ranges. All player classes start the game able to use heavy pistols. The following squadmates in Mass Effect 2 utilize heavy pistols: Jack, Jacob, Miranda, Mordin, Tali, Kasumi, Liara and Wilson. Heavy Pistol Models Below is a list of heavy pistols in Mass Effect 2. M-3 Predator *'Manufacturer': Elanus Risk Control Services *'Base Damage': 37.2 *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.5 / x1.0 / x1.0 *'Default ammo': 12 / 60 *'Acquisition': Default starting weapon. M-5 Phalanx *'Manufacturer': Systems Alliance *'Base Damage': 109.8 *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.5 / x1.0 / x1.0 *'Default ammo': 6 / 24 *'Acquisition': Firepower Pack DLC. M-6 Carnifex *'Manufacturer': Unknown *'Base Damage': 85.4 *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.5 / x1.0 / x1.0 *'Default ammo': 6 / 18 *'Acquisition': Dossier: The Professor Upgrades Upgrade Guide|Research#Heavy Pistols Research}} *'AP Heavy Pistol (Sabot Jacketing)' :Provides +50% heavy pistol damage against armor. Upgrades heavy pistols and hand cannons for your entire squad. *'Heavy Pistol Critical (Smart Rounds)' :Heavy pistols sometimes deal double damage. Upgrades the heavy pistols and hand cannons of your entire squad. *'Heavy Pistol Damage 1 - 6 (Titan Pulsar)' :Provides +10% heavy pistol damage. Upgrades heavy pistols and hand cannons for your entire squad. Mass Effect 3 Heavy Pistols are incredibly versatile weapons. The heavier pistols usually deal enough damage to be worth the trade off, while the lighter models can be taken as a reliable backup weapon without significantly affecting cooldowns. There are also some specialized pistols that work well against groups of enemies or shields. The following squadmates utilize heavy pistols: EDI, Javik, Kaidan, Liara, Tali, Wrex and Nyreen. Heavy Pistol Models Below is a list of the types of heavy pistols in Mass Effect 3 and their base stats. Note that WCFDA stands for weight, capacity, fire rate, damage, and accuracy. The relevant values for those statistics are presented in that order. Acolyte *'Manufacturer': Asari *'Base WCFDA': 20 / 15 / 10 / 50 / 45 *'Fire Mode': Charged Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 3 / 12 *'Acquisition': Mass Effect 3: Earth (multiplayer), Groundside Resistance Pack (single-player) Arc Pistol *'Manufacturer': Quarian *'Base WCFDA': 66 / 16 / 33 / 50 / 66 *'Fire Mode': Charged Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 18 / 72 *'Acquisition': Priority: Geth Dreadnought or Elkoss Combine Arsenal Supplies Executioner Pistol *'Manufacturer': Blood Pack *'Base WCFDA': 45 / 20 / 10 / 75 / 60 *'Fire Mode': Single Shot *'Default ammo': 1 / 15 *'Acquisition': Groundside Resistance Pack (single-player), Mass Effect 3: Reckoning (multiplayer) M-3 Predator *'Manufacturer': Elanus Risk Control Services *'Base WCFDA': 18 / 33 / 25 / 20 / 55 *'Fire Mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 15 / 90 *'Acquisition': Prologue: Earth M-5 Phalanx *'Manufacturer': Systems Alliance *'Base WCFDA': 16 / 33 / 16 / 16 / 50 *'Fire Mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 12 / 72 *'Acquisition': Priority: Tuchanka or Kassa Fabrication M-6 Carnifex *'Manufacturer': Unknown *'Base WCFDA': 45 / 16 / 8 / 45 / 66 *'Fire Mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 6 / 30 *'Acquisition': Arrae: Ex-Cerberus Scientists or Kassa Fabrication M-11 Suppressor *'Manufacturer': Systems Alliance *'Base WCFDA': 28 / 22 / 60 / 32 / 55 *'Fire Mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 6 / 30 *'Acquisition': Mass Effect 3: Reckoning (multiplayer), Citadel Wards: Ambush (single-player) M-77 Paladin *'Manufacturer': Unknown *'Base WCFDA': 33 / 15 / 10 / 55 / 66 *'Fire Mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 3 / 21 *'Acquisition': Spectre Requisitions M-358 Talon *'Manufacturer': Cerberus *'Base WCFDA': 55 / 16 / 33 / 50 / 66 *'Fire Mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 4 / 24 *'Acquisition': Priority: The Citadel II N7 Eagle *'Manufacturer': Systems Alliance *'Base WCFDA': 16 / 50 / 33 / 16 / 50 *'Fire Mode': Automatic *'Default ammo': 24 / 192 *'Acquisition': N7 Collector's Edition Pack or multiplayer Scorpion *'Manufacturer': Special Tasks Group *'Base WCFDA': 55 / 16 / 8 / 50 / 50 *'Fire Mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 4 / 20 *'Acquisition': Priority: Sur'Kesh or Aegohr Munitions Weapon Modifications Weapon Mods|Equipment Guide (Mass Effect 3)#Pistol Mods Equipment Guide, section on Heavy Pistols}} *'Pistol Melee Stunner I - V' :Small attachment to muzzle, causing massive damage to melee targets. *'Pistol Piercing Mod I - V' :Capacitor boosts kinetic coil generators, increasing shot penetration. *'Pistol Magazine Upgrade I - V' :Increases magazine capacity, allowing more shots before reload. *'Pistol High Caliber Barrel I - V' :Allows wider projectiles, causing more trauma on impact. Ballistically optimized to maintain penetrative power. *'Pistol Scope I - V' :Simple 2x optical scope enhances stability while zoomed. Increases accuracy while moving and taking damage. *'Pistol Cranial Trauma System I - V' (Requires Leviathan for single-player and Earth for multiplayer.) :Increase headshot lethality by balancing barrel calibration so that ammunition pierces bone and explodes in soft tissue. *'Pistol Ultralight Materials I - V' (Requires Leviathan for single-player and Earth for multiplayer.) :Superior lightweight alloys replace weapon parts, making the weapon less obtrusive and easier to handle. *'Pistol Heavy Barrel I - V' (Requires Omega for single-player and Retaliation for multiplayer.) :A pistol barrel that produces and withstands extreme kinetic and thermal energy. *'Pistol Power Magnifier I - V' (Requires Citadel for single-player and Reckoning for multiplayer.) :Generator designed to enhance the effectiveness of tech or biotic attacks. See Also *Assault Rifles *Heavy Weapons *Shotguns *Sniper Rifles *Submachine Guns de:Schwere Pistolen pl:Ciężkie pistolety uk:Великокаліберні пістолети Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Pistols